Sonic Vs Shadow: Clash of The Emeralds
by little Devil Studios
Summary: Well Chapter 5 is up.....yeah bit of a delay.
1. ARK

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters (Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy) are not my property they belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Any chao names are my property though. And all other characters are mine as well. Also Flame all you want I'm wearing a flameproof suit today.  
  
Notes: This takes place a year after sonic adventure 2  
  
Chapter 1: ARK  
  
Space colony ARK, Saturday 21, 10:30am  
  
The Main entrance doors slowly were pulled open and Light flooded into the hallway, computers flashed to life and security robots activated. General Alex Mcgaphin typed something into the nearest consol and the security bots de-activated once again. He and the twenty or so soldiers marched down the halls searching every inch of the colony for any sings of Dr.Eggman. "Sir! There is nothing in sector two" the crackling voice of Mcgaphin's radio exclaimed another voice popped up. "Nothing in sector five" and another " neither in sector six"  
"Sir the base is cleared." Replied a final voice  
"Damb it" Alex walked over to the control room the doors sliding open; he checked the maps till he saw it a small flash near the coastal jungles. "Men" he shouted over the radio. "We're heading out  
  
Green Valley, Saturday 21, 1 pm  
Sonic ran through the grass creating a bend between the emerald green strands as he made his way towards the now stronger signal of the chaos emerald. He stooped to check the direction of the signal and stated of again smiling to himself. This was his domain open land racing the wind he rounded a slight slope overlooking the lake. "Wow look at that." He said as he watched the silver scaled fish leap from the water.  
He reached the entrance to an old mine about twelve minutes after the fish sighting. He looked down into the deep darkness. "Man Knuckles is the underground guy how did I end up with this emerald?" he took one more look behind him till he shrugged and ran down into the mine. He reached the first fork half way from the entrance he pointed the radar Tails had made but the signal didn't change. Sonic crossed his arms tapping his foot. "Hmmm.ya." he pulled out a coin from his shoe flipping it he let it hit the found. "Heads left it is." Three hours after. "Hmmmmmm." Sonic sat thinking on the edge of the entrance he had been through the entire mine, and nothing no change in the signal at all. "Ahhhh man how could I be so stupid." He jumped up smacking his forehead. Exiting the mine he started climbing up the mountain resting occasionally, the signal got stronger and sonic smiled to himself as he reached the top under a thin layer of soil a light green glow emanated. Triumphantly he held the gem in his hands smiling. "That's number five looked at the rolling hills and pleasant country seeing Triumph city in the distance where he and his friends were staying. " Sonic." "Shadow!!" Sonic was startled by the sudden memory of his voice. "Sonic.Bring the emeralds to ARK once again." the voice faded into the chambers of Sonics mind. Sonic stood there thinking, that was no dream that was shadow's voice. "Must have the last emerald in ARK" Sonic grabbed the emerald. (He had drooped it in surprise) and started running toward Triumph. Shadow was alive they could finally prove who was the real hedgehog.  
  
Triumph City, Sunday 22, 3 pm Knuckle's stood on the tower waiting for some singe sonic he had left early yesterday and still wasn't back maybe he had ran into some trouble at the mine, or maybe Eggman got to him, Knuckles shook his head. "Sonic hurry up." He walked down the stairs to their room where Amy and Tails were. "Any singe of him Knuckles" Amy asked wringing her hands. Knuckles shook his head. "Not so much as a dust cloud he must still be out in Green Valley." He walked over to the window. "He might have ran into some trouble I'm going out to look for him. Before they could protest he opened the window and glided out over the city.  
Don't worry Amy we can take the Tornado and search for him as well." Tails said grabbing the keys to his personally built walker/plane. "Ya Tails you're the greatest." She ran up and hugged the Fox boy.  
"Well let's hurry then maybe we could sneak by Knuckles without him noticing us  
  
Desert Fortress, Sunday 22, 5pm Dr.Eggman sat down to his supper of ham and potatoes as he had thought Shadow had survived the fall to earth his hyper form had protected him. The big question was where could he be he wasn't where he crashed and nobody saw a black hedgehog any where near his crash site. Well that would have to wait, Eggman smiled to himself as he dug into his meal. "What a great meal." He said to himself as he walked over to his computer, searching for the energy signals of the Emeralds he had promised Tails that he would lend a hand. "I can't believe that Fox boy changed my outlook on life but I guess I have grandfather to thank for that too." He then sat up quickly five signals were heading to ARK and one was already there. Alex reached the signal to find a note with a bracer that the military had but on Shadow to track him.  
Dear General  
Hope you are well but I must not let you get in my way. It seems to me that you want to stick me back into that lab trapped like a  
wild animal Well to bad I'm going to lead you on this wild goose chase till my task is  
done.  
Good-bye and happy hunting.  
Shadow The Hedgehog Ultimate Life-form 


	2. Rebirth

(Chapter two up thanks for those great reviews.ya.um anyway on with the story)  
  
Chapter: 2 Rebirth  
  
Launch Site, Monday 23 5PM  
  
The countdown started as sonic walked into the ship the master emerald in his hand. "Man back to space, but I have to face Shadow." He sat down and waited till 0. He looked out the window in front of him watching the clouds. "Lift off." The voice of Eggman crackled over the speaker. "Sonic this is my last favor to you."  
"Thanks Eggman Now you can go back to ruining my plans at every turn. Sonic was launched into his seat as the rocket blasted of he closed his eyes thinking of the fact he had not told his friends where he was going, this was his own matter not theirs.  
************  
Green fields, Monday 23 5PM  
  
Knuckles ran through the waist high grass full tilt leaving a huge crater imprint in the grass. He knew Sonic would do this, just space out and leave them in the dark. "Damb you son-" He cut off as he watched the spaceship break through the sky. "I didn't actually mean SPACE OUT!!! SONIC!!!" Knuckles sped up the wind smashing his face but his slipped his sunglasses on.  
"Amy did you see that?" Tails asked as he looked to the now fading smoke cloud of Sonics rocket.  
"Ya Tails it looked like a rocket ship." She thought for a second, Spaceship, Sonic. " Tails Sonics in that rocket."  
"Ya Eggman probably launched him."  
" Well hurry up we have to follow him."  
  
Space colony ARK Monday 23 6PM  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life form, stood looking out of the Control rooms window watching as a small spaceship sped towards him a small smile spread across his face. "So sonic come to join the party." He turned around to face the chaos emeralds in his possession, they would have the duel of the century, they would see who is stronger, and one would perish. "Hehehehe..hahahahaha.ahahahahaha." Shadow stood there laughing as the sonic-Rocket sped towards the colony.  
The security robots slowly marched into position at the main entrances. -Orders: 1-Prevent Hedgehog SONIC from entering compound  
2 -Retrieve chaos emerald  
3 -Destroy base  
  
Military Base Monday 8PM "Sir!" General Mcgaphin saluted the president smartly. "We have gotten reports that the Hedgehog Shadow is currently residing in the Colony ARK unfortunately are funds are dry for space launch. The President crossed his arms looking at Mcgaphin. "Well General we have a major problem with this because MY information tells me that one 'Sonic the Hedgehog' was launched into space today leaving you in the dark. " But sir my funds are limited." " Well then take another couple of million, this is the welfare of the world we are talking about not some civil duty." He turned his back on Mcgaphin. "Dismissed.  
Mcgaphin saluted again and left the room. " Well now that I have the funding catching these hedgehogs shouldn't be that hard." He smiled as he walked, this job was paying well.  
  
Space Colony ARK Monday 11PM  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic shouted the emerald glowed and he flickered into nothingness only to appear in front of Shadow. "Well Sonic nice of you to drop in."  
" Anytime." Sonic replied laughing. "Well Shadow lets tango. Shadow smiled back. "Sorry to disappoint you but I only Waltz."  
Sonic walked over to the control panel setting the last Chaos Emerald down, then turning to face his opponent.  
  
Sonic ran at Shadow pulling his fist back and swinging hard, Shadow ducked down easily dodging it aiming a punch at Sonics stomach he was disappointed when sonic leaped over him using his head as a spring board, His face smashed into the ground and he felt blood run down his face. Sonic landed and turned around only to receive a full force punch across his cheek sending him twirling to the ground, Coughing he stood up facing Shadow again. "Come on those are wuss punches." He taunted as Shadow charged again smashing him in the stomach. Sonic coughed hard spit and blood splatterd on the ground, He wiped his mouth and stood up raising his hand he slowly called forth the power of Ancient light. Lights swirled around him and Shadow took a step back. "Shadow, I'm ready." He jumped up curling into a ball glowing blue he hurled towards Shadow. Shadow tried to dodge but was surprised when Sonic turned in midair and smashed him into the ground. Shadow got up and was knocked down again by Sonics ongoing attack. Finally Sonic stopped landing in front of the emeralds. "it ends now Shadow!." Sonic rasied his arm into the air the emeralds reacting slowly floated above him, surrounded by a golden nimbus he slowly gathered energy finally breaking the nimbus he stood there. Super Sonic. Shadow stood up raising his arms above him the emeralds hovered above him as he was surrounded by a silver nimbus. Sonic bolted at him trying to punch and kick him but the nimbus held fast blocking all attemps at a physical attack. Shadow emerged heal and ready for battle. He glowed in the light of the earth His Super Form radiating from him. Sonic floated over to the window. " Are we taking this outside?" Shadow thought about it. "Yes so no matter what one of us will die." Nodding grimly Sonic broke the glass the vacume created caused them to be hurled into space but they stopped themselves in the eternal reaches of space. "This finishes now!" 


	3. Confrontation

((Just for future notes: The next person who says I'm an idiot will get so much spam into his/her email account that all hopes of cleaning it out will fail. Ya armadilloman that means you, who the F cares okay I'm not that much of a geek that I have to correct little things like that. Also this is not my first fic to all those who think I'm new this is my thirteenth I haven't submitted to this site before now))  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation  
  
Sonic looked out at the lonely emptiness as Shadow crossed his arms. "Sonic lets get this going." Sonic sighed as he faced Shadow his fists balled up. "Shadow I am the only and true hedgehog." A smile spread across Shadows face. "Sonic.... you are the FAKE!!!" He charged forward smashing Sonic with a wave of energy Sonic cried out as he flew towards the earth. He was going to die like that; the atmosphere would burn him up and kill him. He closed his eyes as he hit something, Turning around he looked into the face of Tails. He was in a Rocket ship and had caught him. Sonic smiled as he jumped off the rocket barreling towards Shadow smashing into him and sending both of them through the space colony.  
  
Space colony ARK: engine room 11:30PM  
  
Shadow woke up in pain a metal pole, which had shattered leaving an expose-sharpened point was now sticking through his leg. He grunted as he pulled his leg off, slowly looking around he realized they were in the engine room but he couldn't see Sonic.  
Sonic lay in a heap in the corner his entire body bashed and broken his right arm jutting out at n odd angle and his legs were splintered. "Shadow?" he called out. "Ya Sonic." He replied "Does it really matter if you were created or not?" "I'm still a living breathing Being." "Yeah well you're the winner." "WHAT!" Shadow stood up ignoring the pain in his leg looking at Sonic. A pole was sticking out of his chest.  
"Shadow...I'm not going to live to see the earth again...I'm handing the task of protecting it to you." Sonics eyes closed and he stopped breathing.  
  
Sonic woke up in a cold sweat; he was lying in a tree looking out over a large lake. That was the strangest dream he had ever had, as he watched the lake he saw Robotniks plane fly by. "What's he up to?" Sonic asked himself jumping down form the tree and running after the large bird like plane into the city.  
Grand City: 4AM Sonic slowly sneaked up behind Eggman, listening intently "Hurry that pesky hedgehog thinks I'm no longer going to try to conquer this world." Sonic jumped on top of Eggman's head looking into his eyes. "What makes you think I trust you?"  
"Shoot him!" Eggman shouted regretting the command at once as lasers hit him in the face making him fall over. As Sonic ran around them slowly the robots blew each other up. "Eggman we had an agreement." Sonic walked over to the scientist. "Hedgehog you shouldn't be so gullible." Eggman taunted as he grabbed Sonic throwing him onto a cage. "Now sonic you should have guessed this was a trap." Eggman laughed as he boarded the ship. He dropped Sonics cage into the mountains and laughing he flew towards his desert base. Rocky Hills Mountain range: 5AM Sonic landed roughly on the ground he cage didn't break how ever so Sonic had to improvise. He rolled himself completely off the mountain smashing into the rocks below. The cage breaking into pieces and sonic passing out as his head hit a fairly large rock. He awoke several hours later (12 Noon) the sun shining in his face. He slowly got up his head throbbing Tails would be looking for him and Amy would be hunting him down. Sonic shivered as he thought of her giant mallet. He walked down the slight slop he was on to some flat ground he sat down waiting for tails.  
The Grove: noon Tails jumped into the Tornado Sonic was missing again, Tails didn't tell Amy however she would kill Sonic because he had missed Cream's birthday. He slowly pulled out of the garage and into the air flying over the green fields and heavy wooded areas, he had a tracker for sonic and he hoped that sonic was wearing his shoes. Mountain: 1PM Sonic walked around in circles, skipped rocks, and tried to sleep but he had gotten restless. He didn't know where he was and he didn't want to leave incase tails was coming. He then decided to just walk a little bit. He took of his shows and walked into the rather large forest pond beneath the waterfall he had fallen from. He walked five steps before he was sucked into a tunnel. Water swept around him as he fell into the mountain, the current was strong and he couldn't fight it. He hit the bottom of the ride and landed into a pool of water he slowly got up. Hedgehogs were surrounding him. One had a large staff he looked down at sonic and swung. Sonic blacked out. Tails landed near the signal jumping out he walked towards the beep; he found Sonics shoes on the ground. His fears had come true Sonic had left his shoes behind, or worse he had been kidnapped and someone had torn of his shoes and thrown them away. Tails ran back to the Tornado not knowing sonic was being dragged away below him and that sonic was in one of the biggest dangers of his life. Tails just flew away to tell Amy as sonic was about to die. 


	4. Return

((Celestial the Hedgird, I would like to give you a special thanks for your review. It made me want to write the next chapter. I'll read your stories when my computer stops bugging out.))((I own none of the sonic characters, Azma is mine, there will be no time or place in this chapter since the characters won't know where they are))  
  
Chapter4: Return  
  
Sonic felt himself being dragged along a rough floor his nose occasionally bumping against the ground, he tried to open his eyes with no success he then felt a familiar retching movement in his stomach and threw up. A guard yelled in disgust and sonic wished they would stop hitting him as he fell back into the darkness. When he awoke again he was in a cage of pure crystal it felt cool to the touch. He looked around him but the light was to poor to see anything, he slowly tried to remember what happened but all he could recall was the hit on the head. Sonic lost track of time, occasionally he would be fed but he couldn't see the guard. Whenever he fell asleep he would be woken up by low talking by a group of people somewhere in the room he was in. he knew it was a room because of the constant closing of doors.  
  
Azma walked into the prisoner room her sword held aloft it glow leading her way, when she reached the cage with the Blue hedgehog in it hem silently slipped a small bean into his mouth then opened the cage with three smart raps against the crystal bar. She lifted sonic and hung him over her shoulder slowly sneaking out towards the rebel caves.  
  
Sonic awoke in a lit room full of hedgehogs, Brown, Green, Purple, Red and. "Shadow?" Sonic called out as a re and black figure walked by.  
"Well, well if it isn't sonic." Shadow said as he walked over to sonic sitting on a stool beside his bed. "What brings you to the Mountain village?" Sonic didn't reply for at that moment Azma Walked into the room he gasped and she looked at him snapping her fingers he fell back into the blackness.  
  
"Azma, I don't think Sonic can help us." Shadow told the navy hedgehog, as he idly played with chaos emerald. "Shadow you must understand the more Hedgehogs we have who can harness the emeralds, the better chance we stand against the Revelators." Azma pleaded to him her hair flowing behind her as she walked towards Sonics cot. "He could be our last hope." She leaned down and kissed Sonic on the cheek.  
Shadow stood up and walked towards the mess hall. "Sonic is radical he might act wrongly to your requests." He then left leaving Azma concerned about his loyalties.  
  
The caves were silent even as the Army of Blood red Hedgehogs marched towards the rebel base. And the only hedgehogs who could stop them.  
  
((Hope you don't mind the shortness, the next chapter will be huge.)) 


	5. Burn, Baby, Burn

Chapter 5: Burn baby Burn

Sonic awoke once more his head feeling like lead, "what had that hedgehog done to him?" He asked himself as he sat up looking around. Hedgehogs were running around screaming but his ears didn't seem to want to focus and he heard nothing. But when he saw the soldiers then he knew. He jumped out of the cot he was in and ran forwards out of the tent he was nursed to health in. Two Blood red hedgehogs were brutally beating an old man.

Sonic jumped kicked the nearest one, the other decided to attack back but was stopped by Shadow's fist colliding with the side oh his head, his eyes glazed and he fell to the ground. "Sonic!" Shadow shouted. "You are temporarily deaf because while you were sleeping one of those hedgehogs through a sound bomb at you."

Sonic nodded in showing he understood but was still wondering why he couldn't speak. Then ran down the huge cavern and periodically stopped a few bands of those soldiers. Then they saw him a huge hedgehog his arms rippled with muscles and in one hand he held Azma.

"Puny hedgehogs." The beast roared. "You are no match for Grug the unstoppable."

Shadow laughed as he threw a rock at the ceiling of the cavern. The roof broke revelling an odd sight to Sonic a large bundle of chaos emeralds. "Sonic those are fake but they still have power." Shadow called as he slowly changed into his emerald form his fur changing to silver and his streaks turning red.

Sonic nodded as he turned golden he didn't feel as strong as when he used real emeralds but he knew it would be enough to take down this giant. Sonic rushed forwards as Grug took a swing at him he neatly sidestepped the clumsy fist and jumped onto Grug's head. Using it as a spring he bounced high to the roof of the cavern then in mid air he turned faced down and torpedoed at Grug's head. Making contact Grug laughed and grabbed Sonic.

"Grug make you bleed." He shouted as he slowly squeezed Sonic.

Shadow rushed forwards tackling the Grug by smashing into his knees then sonic turned around and kicked Grug in the back of the head. Grug let out a small moan as his eyes became unfocused. Then Shadow let out an evil laugh as he cupped his hands, a small ball of energy was building and when Shadow released it Sonic had to dove out of the way. He grabbed Azma before it hit as well.

Grug screamed in pain as he was engulfed in blue-black flames, after a bit he was nothing more then a burning skeleton... Which then got up and looked down at Shadow. "Kill all the red hedgehogs." He commanded coolly and watched the burning skeleton rip through the red hogs ranks.

Grand City: 6pm

Tails paced nervously around the room as Knuckles walked in. "What's the matter Tails?" He asked

"Sonic is missing." He replied simply

Knuckles crossed his arms in thought. "Any Idea where he was."

Tails nodded. "The silver mountain range, near the emerald grove."

"Lets go then."

The Caves: 6pm

Sonics mouth hung open as he watched the huge golem rip through the ranks. "Shadow, where did you learn that?" Sonic asked choking back his vomit as the golem cleanly decapitated one of its unlucky victims.

Shadow laughed as he watched the monster kill every one of his enemies. "I have found the darker secrets of the Dark Chaos." He said simply as he walked towards the battle.

Sonic had no time to wonder what 'Dark Chaos' was. Instead he gently cradled Azma in his arms and ran through the ranks of Enemies to the medical tent he had woken up in. Laying her down an aged hedgehog his fur now silver but still showed signs of rich black.

"You are Sonic I presume." He stated leaning on a crooked staff.

"Yes." Sonic replied calmly as he shifted out of his chaos form. He rotated his shoulder blade to relieve the tension.

"So you are the chosen one." The man stated as he walked over to a cluttered desk. "Sonic your father would be proud."

Sonic started as he heard the man mention his father. "How do you know my dad?" He asked quietly walking to an empty seat in front of the old mans desk.

The old hedgehog smiled faintly as he sat down as well. "Me and your father started this resistance."

Somehow that news didn't surprise him his dad was the kind to do things like create a large underground army of hedgehogs. "Where is my Old man?" Sonic asked picking up a file at random, it read 'Army Status' on the top and he idly flipped through it.

"We don't know." The old man replied. "We lost contact with him four years ago."

"_Same time I did_." Sonic thought to himself as he stopped on a page that jumped out at him. It was a report on the colony: _Current population: 100 males 43 Females. Warriors: 60. Chaos wielders: 2. _Sonic noticed that the two was written over a one. He laid the paper down and looked up at the old man. "So why am I here?"

"Shadow informed us of your abilities." He stopped and looked out at the clean up crews. The fight was over. Just then a messenger ran through the opened tent flap.

"Casualties sir." He saluted smartly then left.

"My name is Karak by the way." The old man told Sonic as he read the report. Another twenty dead, they would be hard pressed to find any more soldiers. "Sonic I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it Karak?" Sonic asked as he stood up to leave.

"I will have a soldier bring you to the exit of the caves. Please bring back fighters, our information says that another larger attack will take place one with a chaos wielder in it." He sighed before continuing. "We will surely fall."

(Well there it is Chapter 5, A bit more story to it. I'm starting work on my own novel so this will probably be a passing fic; I'll try to update as much as possible but no promises.)


End file.
